


golden flames

by WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021 (kiheitaiteam)



Series: триптих [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Fanmix, Gen, Surreal, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiheitaiteam/pseuds/WTF%20Kiheitai%20and%20Vice-Commander%202021
Summary: Фанмикс первой части триптиха.
Series: триптих [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161398
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021





	golden flames

  


**Author's Note:**

> Треклист:  
> 1\. Jesse Cook - Surrender  
> 2\. Dead Can Dance - Desert Song  
> 3\. Kurotokage - EBB  
> 4\. Jon Rob - Shu  
> 5\. Secession Studios - Queen of the Damned  
> 6\. Darren Curtis - Gashadokuro


End file.
